Rurouni's Journey
by TsaboTavoc
Summary: A fanfic with a OC of mine, Rurouni. Mild language. R&R! A new character comes to town...Who is he?
1. Arrival at Jump City

Rurouni's Journey

**Chapter 1 — Arrival at Jump City**

It was a rather ordinary day for Rurouni, as he arrived in Jump City. He scaled the wall at a nearby gas station to get a better look of the city. He caught a glimpse of a large T-shaped building before the attendant came out and shouted, "Hey, you! Get down from there!" Rurouni jumped down without saying a word. The attendant saw his twin blades and leered. He ran back into the building yelling, "Don't hurt me! I don't want to die!"

Rurouni followed him in. "I want none of your money. Nobody is going to die here, kind sir." Rurouni pulls his wallet out of his knapsack. "Here, have a dollar for any trouble I may have caused. But in the meantime, do you know of any good sushi bars?"

"Sure, I'll show you. Follow this street for five blocks into town. That's the Japanese Quarter. They got some of the best there," replied the attendant, confidently.

Rurouni performed a slight bow. "_Arigatou_, kind sir," he said, and moved on.

He had not even passed two blocks when he was ambushed by a group of street punks. "Whatcha got in the bag?" demanded one of them.

"Nothing but a few meager possessions."

"You're lying! Give me all ya got!"

"Okay, but I must warn you." Rurouni pulled out his katana and swung it in a high arc.

The gang members started chuckling. "Hah! He's got a cute little sword!"

"It's not just a 'cute little sword.' It can be the bane of your existence." He turned the sword around in his hand, so that the blade pointed down. "So I suggest you run."

"Ooh, I'm scared," snorted one.

"Sword-boy wants us to run!" sneered another.

"I've had enough. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you will get!" Rurouni brought the hilt of the sword upwards and slammed it square into the jaw of a third perpetrator and kicked him away. One of the remaining gang members pulled out a handgun. Rurouni switched his grip back and knocked the pistol away, sending it clattering across the concrete. He then frightened him with a stroke across the abdomen, shearing the shirt off and leaving a good cut there.

"Let's get out of here," they wailed, thoroughly frightened.

Ten minutes later, Rurouni arrived at the Japanese Quarter. He entered a nearby restaurant, the Sushi Hana. "Bartender, could you get me a pot of herbal tea?" Suddenly, a gray hand set itself on his. He glanced at it. It had a dark blue wrist guard, accented with a red gemstone. He followed the hand to its owner. "You may have some of mine," replied the gray figure in a feminine voice. She was dressed in a dark blue hooded cloak and a black leotard. Her forehead was adorned with a smaller red gemstone. She spoke again.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new to Jump City?"

"Yes, I have just arrived today. And what is your name, sweet young lady?"

"Huh? Oh," She blushed slightly, "my name is Raven."

"I am Yohimura Mitsutora, but you can call me Rurouni. I must thank you for offering me your tea."

"It's not a problem, we can afford it."

"We?"

"Yeah, we. I'm one of the Teen Titans. If you want, I can take you there."

"The Teen Titans. Yes, I've heard of you. Aqualad told me about you guys."

"You've met Titans East?"

"Sure, they're a great—" Suddenly something went off outside, and Raven's communicator beeped. She flipped it open, showing a masked face.

"Titans, we've got trouble," it said.

"Yes, I know, I'm there already." Raven replied.

The voice answered, "We'll see you there then."

Rurouni asked, "Who was that?"

"One of the other Titans. You'll meet them soon." She rushed out the door. "Put it on the Titans' tab," she told the bartender.


	2. Meeting the Titans

**Chapter 2 — Meeting the Titans**

Rurouni followed her out, drawing his wakizashi to see a large purple figure with green orbs on its head.

_Yuck. Plasmus again? Third time this week._ Raven thought.

"That…that _thing's_ name is Plasmus?"

"Wha—did you just hear that?"

"Yeah, that's my telepathy," Rurouni told her, and turned his attention back to the large monster, sheathing the sword and pulling out a pair of shuriken. "_Gatenseiga!_" Rurouni's hair gave the impression of having caught aflame. "SONIC BOOM!" The shuriken flew directly towards Plasmus's head, unleashed their sonic payload on impact, and returned to his hand. The putrid monster's head exploded in a shower of the foul goop, yet the thing's head reformed, and sent a tendril of sludge at Rurouni. He dodged, drew his katana, and sliced off the offending member.

Suddenly, three yellow discs flew towards their mark and exploded, freezing the beast's arm, which was quickly cast off. "Hey Plasmus. You'd better watch what you're eating," a male voice interjected. "Whatever it is, it can't be good for you." Rurouni looked at him. This was the person on Raven's communicator. He was dressed in a red and green outfit, and a black and yellow cape, an "R" emblazoned on his left breast. "Star, fire away!" A lithe young woman with bronzed skin fired a series of green energy bolts followed by a green stream from her eyes, blasted the target. Soon afterwards, a green lion attacked ferociously, followed by a blue stream of sonic energy. The source of the latter was revealed to be a broad-shouldered black youth covered in blue electronics. "Boo-ya! Eat this, booger boy!"

"My turn," Rurouni muttered. His hair turned flaming red again, as he charged up. "_Kentousaiga!_ LIGHTNING POWER THRUST!" He made a forward jab with the wakizashi, and a lightning bolt sprang forth to strike Plasmus and gave him a high-voltage dose of electricity, knocking him out. The beast seemed to shrink, turning into a young man lying in the vestiges of the defeated monster.

The green lion had since reverted to a short teenaged boy, also green, in a purple getup. "Dude, what was that?"

"That was me," said Rurouni. "My name is Yohimura, but call me Rurouni. And you are?"

"These are the other Titans," responded Raven. She gestured to the one in the mask. "That's Robin." Then she pointed to each of the others in turn, as she said, "Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," said Rurouni. "So you're Raven's teammates?"

"Yeah. Those are some seriously sweet moves you've got there," commented Cyborg.

"Yes, amazing! Tell me. Where are you from? Will you be my friend?" Starfire chimed in, questions flying rapid-fire. She rushed towards the wandering swordsman. Rurouni was shocked for a second, but ducked away from her adamantine grip in time.

"Uh, sure, I'll be your friend, Rurouni responded evasively. "But if you take me to your tower, I'll tell you more about myself."

"Okay then, hop in the car," said Cyborg. "But no food or drink, wipe your—" At this moment, Robin took off on his motorcycle. A vein popped from Raven's forehead as she dragged him by the ear and shoved him in the driver's seat. Cyborg smiled and chuckled nervously. Raven secured herself in the front seat, and Rurouni sat in the back, next to Beast Boy, who was ready to pitch his next joke.

Rurouni sighed, and responded sarcastically, "Gee, I don't know. Why did the chicken cross the road? To beat up the moron who told that lame joke."

Raven giggled softly and blushed, Starfire started chuckled a little louder, and Cyborg started belting out the laughs. "How'd ya know what I was going to say? Aw, man!" complained Beast Boy, as the laughter began to die.

Rurouni tapped his temple with his index and middle fingers. "Telepathy, my friend. Don't tell that joke, it's really old."

_Beast Boy sure is a card, isn't he, Raven?_ Rurouni sent telepathically.

_Oh, yes, _returned Raven, _he sure is._ The pair started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" whined Beast Boy.

"Oh, nothing," Rurouni responded innocently.

"Man!"


	3. Titans Tower

**Chapter 3 — Titans Tower**

The T-Car pulled into an underground garage near the island, which brought Rurouni to the large holding area, which included a large five-compartment ship. "Whoa," said, Rurouni, awestruck.

"Yup," responded Cyborg. "This is the Tower garage."

Robin's motorcycle sat nearby. "Welcome to Titans Tower," he said. "Let's go upstairs. Who's going to give the grand tour?"

Rurouni piped up. "I'd like Raven to do it, thank you."

Raven blushed slightly at the words. _Me? Are you serious?_

_Yes. I figured that since I know you more than I do the others, I'd feel more comfortable with you. Plus, along the way, you can tell me more about yourself._

_Oh, I don't know…_

_It'll keep me away from Starfire…_

Raven chuckled mentally. _Oh, all right. Come on, and hold tight._ She projected her soul-self around herself and Rurouni, and the two disappeared through the ceiling.

"Is it me, or is Raven totally crushing on this Rurouni dude?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven's head appeared through the ceiling. "I am _not_ crushing on him," she retorted threateningly, and disappeared.

"I knew ya shouldn'a said that," quipped Cyborg. "Ah well. Who's up for some Hypergrand Prix 3001?

"All right! Now you're talking," said Beast Boy.

* * *

Rurouni and Raven materialized in the living room. "This is the living room," she told him. This is where we usually hang out when we're in the Tower." Suddenly a rush of footsteps filled the hallway. "Dibs on first controller!" shouted a voice, easily identifiable as belonging to Cyborg. Raven sighed heavily. Starfire queried nervously, "Raven, could you tell me what a 'dib' is?" Raven groaned. "It means he gets the first controller." She turned to Rurouni and said, "This is pointless. Let's get out of here."

They walked off, leaving the others to their video game.

About twenty minutes later, Raven stopped at a door with her name on it. "I suppose this is your room?" inquired Rurouni.

"Yes." She pushed the large metal panel aside, and Rurouni got a good look inside. "But let me tell you now, because I won't say it again. Don't _ever_ come into my room. _Ever. _Got it?"

"I understand. But there is one thing that I'd like you to know. If there is anything that troubles you, anything at all, I'll be around to help. Even I don't like to be alone. I know what it's like—" Raven's eyes became teary at this moment, and he broke off. "You're crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Rurouni," she lied, revealing a weak smile.

Rurouni ran a finger through her violet hair. "Your expression betrays your feelings. Tell me."

"I'll tell you when I'm good and ready, Rurouni," Raven told him. _Just not now, okay?_

_All right,_ said Rurouni, and walked off towards the living room.

On the way, Rurouni passed the gym and saw Robin striking a pair of sparring trees. "Hey, Robin," he called. "Practicing?"

"Yeah, sure, Rurouni," he replied, and asked, "What kind of sword is that?"

"This is my katana, and this is a wakizashi. Their blades are crafted from adamantine by the finest craftsmen in Japan. It's as strong as steel, and harder than diamonds." He wore a look of pride, which soon gave way to mild concern.

"What is it?" asked Robin. Then, before Rurouni could say a word, he said, "It's about Raven, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"If there's any advice I can give you about her, it's to give her some time," he offered. Then he changed the subject. "Want to spar?"

"Do I ever," he responded.

About ten minutes later, Rurouni gathered his gear and left the gym, a small towel draped across his shoulders. "Thanks, Robin," said Rurouni. "I feel much better."

"It's no problem. You've got some good hand-to-hand skills," replied Robin, rubbing the back of his neck. "As for Raven, she'll open up when she's ready." He checked his comm unit. "Looks like it's Friday, and that means pizza night!" Robin rushed off to the living room, where he found the others. Raven was in a corner, reading a book. Starfire was writing in a diary, pen in hand, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing the Gamestation, evidently still at it.

"Time for pizza, guys," called Robin.

"Glorious!"

"Boo-yah!"

"Whatever."

"I get tofu on mine!"

"WE ARE NOT HAVING TOFU!" Rurouni rolled his eyes. Such is the price for Beast Boy's power, he mused.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere under Jump City, a gloved fist pounded a tabletop, and a cup of hot tea flung to the ground. "Damn it! Who is this boy, and how was he able to defeat Plasmus so easily? But never mind that. I think it's time to pay the Titans' new friend a visit." 


	4. Slade

**Chapter 4 – Slade**

At the pizza parlor, the Titans argued about what to order. Beast Boy wanted a vegetarian, to Cyborg's chagrin. "We're getting pepperoni!" he shouted.

"I'm not eating that stuff!"

"I don't care! I say, we're ordering pepperoni!"

"I'd rather have the Hawaiian," interjected Rurouni.

"Fine with me," responded Robin.

The sextet was about to make their order when their communicators went off. "Hello, Titans," spoke a steely voice.

"Slade," replied Robin, in an icy voice. "What are you planning this time?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," came the retort.

"We do, and we're going to find out."

"That's my Robin," he responded. "Come and get me." Then the connection ended.

"Looks like the pizza's going to have to wait," remarked Robin. "Titans, go!"

"So who's Slade?" asked Rurouni.

"Bad guy," replied Cyborg. "Real bad."

"I got a lock on his signal," said Robin. "He's at the old industrial district."

When the team arrived at the abandoned warehouse, Slade was waiting there, as he had said. "Greetings, Titans," he said, that crisp edge in his voice. He was holding a small canister of red fluid. "I believe you're acquainted with this substance?"

Starfire gasped. "No!"

"Oh, yes. It is."

"It's zinothium," Cyborg said gravely.

_Zinothium is a very unstable substance, Rurouni. It'll explode if handled improperly,_ clarified Raven.

"But I have a purified form," said Slade.

"He's right," confirmed Cyborg. "He's got medium-grade zinothium on him. Seventy-five percent purity."

"At least he won't be making a smoke-screen escape," muttered Beast Boy, at which an ebony hand materialized and smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

_You know better than to joke around at a time like this,_ _Beast Boy._

Starfire powered up a starbolt and prepared to throw it when Robin shouted, "Stand down! If that stuff explodes, there's no telling what'll happen!"

Slade pulled out a small red bead about the size of a pea. "I'll show you. Here's half an ounce of the zinothium that's in the vial." Then he tossed it at a column nonchalantly. The bead exploded, sending a shower of concrete and steel fragments flying at the Titans. Raven erected a black hemisphere, shielding them from the rain of shards.

When the dust cleared, a small portion of the column had disappeared.

Rurouni gasped in shock. "If that's what a half-ounce will do…"

"…then who knows what the entire vial can destroy?" finished Cyborg.

"I do not wish to discover," replied Starfire.

"Nor do the rest of us, Star," said Rurouni. "But Beast Boy's right. That zinothium's too explosive to use as a blind."

"Told ya," retorted Beast Boy, and got smacked in the back of the head again, this time by Rurouni.

"Quit being so juvenile."

"Titans, go!" ordered Robin. "Hand-to-hand only!" He pulled out his bo staff, and extended it. Slade tucked the vial in his belt and pulled out his own staff. A swarm of robots emblazoned in orange and black jumped down to surround the six teenagers.

Beast Boy morphed into a tiger, and Rurouni drew his wakizashi. Robin vaulted over the robotic minions and brought his staff down at Slade, who brought his up to connect. Starfire let loose a flurry of starbolts, destroying a cluster of automata. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. "Boo-yah!"

"_Kentousaiga!_ CHAIN LIGHTNING!" Rurouni swung his sword down in a wide arc, letting loose a bolt of electricity which leapt from robot to robot. He followed up with a horizontal slash. "_Mitsukoden!_ FLAME TONGUE!" A gout of flame immolated another group of robots.

Beast Boy became swamped in a pile of commandos, when Raven shouted, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" A cluster of barrels became swathed in darkness and were launched at the robots, allowing Beast Boy to free himself and swipe at another robot. He then changed into a gorilla and smashed others.

Meanwhile, Robin and Slade were still fighting, and Robin was taking the offensive when Slade caught him square in the chest with a steel boot, sending the Boy Wonder across the room. Slade leapt and came down to kick him again, but Robin rolled to dodge and jumped to his feet, bringing his staff around and connecting with the back of Slade's head. He jumped back and waved a pair of fingers toward himself, smiling cockily, the classic "bring it on" gesture.

It wasn't long before all the robotic minions were dealt with. Robin brought his staff down, and accidentally connected with the vial of zinothium, which exploded. The resulting shockwave slammed Robin against the wall. The other body revealed a bunch of scorched circuitry. The Slade he had just fought was another robot.

Starfire screamed. "Robin!"

"Great," muttered Rurouni. "That nutcase has got some powerful stuff on him."

"So he's been warned," mused Slade, deep underground. "Good. Everything is proceeding according to plan."


	5. The Black Rose

**Chapter 5 — The Black Rose**

After a good night's sleep, during which Rurouni slept on the couch, Beast Boy made his signature breakfast, tofu eggs and bacon.

"Wakey wakey, tofu eggs and bacey!"

Cyborg groaned. "Not again!" He rummaged through the fridge, procuring real eggs and bacon, and moved to the stove to start cooking. "Forget it, BB."

Robin concurred. "He's right, Gar. We've had tofu for breakfast all week."

"I really do not wish to eat the tofu for breaking the fast," chimed in Starfire.

"Fine then," said Beast Boy. "That means _more for me!_"

"Tofu? Ugh," muttered Raven and Rurouni in unison. Again, together: "Uh, did you just say that? That's what I said." Raven blushed and giggled softly. Then Beast Boy's "eggs" exploded in a flash of dark energy. "Oops."

"Um, what just happened?" asked Rurouni.

"Boo-ya! Guys, here's some _real_ breakfast," hooted Cyborg.

"Her powers, uh, 'wire the hay' if she gets excited," explained Starfire.

"I think she means they go haywire," corrected Robin.

_I probably would have made his eggs explode even if I _wasn't_ excited,_ Raven smirked mentally to Rurouni. _I still don't understand why anyone would eat that stuff._

_One of life's many mysteries, eh?_

_Tell me about it. What do you want for breakfast?_

_Got any tea?_

_Yeah. I drink it anyhow._ Raven blushed, and moved to the cupboard where she grabbed a teapot and two mugs, filled the pot with water, and placed it on the stove. She then got a couple of tea bags out of the pantry.

Cyborg whispered to Rurouni between bites, "I think she likes you."

The response: "That's a good thing, right?"

Raven viewed this exchange, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She doesn't cozy up to anyone. Well there was this one time, but I really shouldn't be talking about that."

"Hmm."

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked, a tinge of irritation in her voice.

Cyborg grinned broadly. "Oh, nothing," he responded innocently.

"Whatever," she responded exasperatedly, walking over to Rurouni with the mugs of tea.

Rurouni stirred his idly. _So tell me about yourself._

_Well, for starters, um…_ A long pause. _I'm a half-demon. I really don't like to talk about that. My father is a demon, and I don't want to invoke His name._

_Okay, I won't ask._ Rurouni took a sip of his tea.

_I feel great discomfort "talking" about myself. _Raven drank hers. _Maybe some other time._

_Alright then. If you feel comfortable, we can continue this little dialogue._ Rurouni finished off his tea, and was leaving the room, when Robin said, "Going so soon?"

"Just to do a couple of things," responded Rurouni. "I'll be back."

Robin handed him a round yellow and black object emblazoned with a white T. "Take a communicator. You're an honorary Titan. Besides, we might need you."

"Thanks. I'll only be gone a minute."

Rurouni entered Garth's Boutique, a small flower shop near the tower. He searched and spied a single ebony rose. "This should be perfect," he told himself. He grabbed it and took it to the cash register. "Ooh," remarked the female clerk, in a distinct Brooklyn accent. "Got a sweetie?"

Rurouni's face flushed red. "I'm hoping so. Do you know about Raven?"

"The Titan goil? Ya, she's really mysterious. That'll be sixteen ninety-five."

"Could you put that on the Titans' tab?" He pulled out the communicator,

"I'm sorry; the Titans don't have an account here. But since you're with them, I'll give ya the rose for free. Good luck, you're gonna need it."

"Thank you."

Back at the tower, Rurouni stood before Raven's door, the flower behind his back. He hesitated, and finally decided to knock softly. "Go ahead, the door's open," was the reply. He pushed the door aside, and waited. Raven was sitting on the bed, engrossed in a book and smiling. "Who is it? Oh, it's you, Yohimura." She waved toward herself. "Come on in."

"I've got something for you," said Rurouni, hesitantly. He presented the rose, now in a small vase.

Raven stammered, "Uh…um…I don't know what to say…Gee," She blushed. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome. Feeling a little more comfortable?"

"Sure, why?"

"Tell me more about yourself."

"And I'd like to know about you," responded the mystic. "Okay. I was born in a place called Azarath to a woman named Arella."

"My parents were killed when I was ten. I don't know who did it, but I've been trying to find out, and that's how I came to Jump City, trying to find the guilty party.

"Soon after they were taken from me, I felt lost, confused and angry." Rurouni vacillated for a moment. "I usually find it difficult to talk about my past, but when I'm with you, I find I can talk about it." He blushed lightly.

"It's nice to find someone you can trust," commented Raven.

"So tell me more…"


	6. The First Date

**Chapter 6 — First Date**

That night, at dinner, Rurouni asked Raven, "They're doing an open mic down at the Sushi Hana tonight. Wanna go?"

"Oh, sure, I'd love to. Let me go take a shower, and then we'll go," replied Raven.

Beast Boy teased, "Ooh. Raven's got a boyfriend! Raven's got a boyfriend!"

Rurouni cocked an eyebrow, grabbing the shape shifter's tighty-whiteys (they were actually blue with a monkey's head pattern), yanking up and pulling them over his head and eyes, at which everyone in the room, save the victim, started laughing uproariously.

"Boo-yah! Atomic wedgie!" shouted Cyborg.

Raven entered the room, black towel wrapped around her violet hair, and giggled softly. _He certainly had that coming,_ she thought.

"In case you might be wondering, I did that," said Rurouni between laughs.

"_Dude!_ What did you do that for?" whined Beast Boy.

"You're being an idiot, Gar." He turned to Raven. "Let's ditch this joint."

"All right then." She removed the towel and tossed it on Beast Boy's head, which elicited another round of laughter.

Beast Boy removed the towel and complained, "Dude! Since when am I a clothes hamper?"

"Since about fifteen seconds ago," hooted Robin.

* * *

Down at the Sushi Hana, Rurouni and Raven were sharing a pot of tea and a plate of egg rolls when the former stood up and walked up to the microphone.

"Ahem," he said. Then he began the recitation.

_A cat in despondency sighed,_

_And resolved to commit suicide._

_She passed under the wheels_

_Of eight automobiles_

_And under the ninth one she died._

This brought a round of applause and a slight smile from Raven, and Rurouni said, "Thank you."

He was then walking back to the table when an explosion rocked the restaurant. When the dust cleared, a man in an orange and black mask and steel boots and gloves appeared and leapt, delivering a flying kick to Raven, rendering her unconscious. Customers screamed and scattered.

"_Raven!_" shouted Rurouni. He then turned his gaze to the mystery man. "Slade! What are you doing here?"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face, Yohimura."

"That's Rurouni to you, you creep." He pulled out a chain with a small weight on one end, and a blunt sickle on the other. This was a kusari-gama. Slade pulled out his bo staff.

"Well, then. Rurouni it shall be." His gaze narrowed. "I've been watching you, Rurouni. Watching, and waiting."

"Where are the others?" Rurouni swung the sickle end around in a small circle.

Slade advanced on Rurouni, who retreated. "They're a little, shall we say, occupied." A faint buzzing came from the folds of Rurouni's robe. He pulled out the offending item, the communicator, and flipped it open. The small screen was filled with static.

"Rurouni, report." The sound was somewhat garbled, but the voice was definitely Robin's. "We need you over here. Cinderblock's on the loose."

"I'm a little busy with Slade at the moment. Raven's out of commission. You can handle him without us."

"But…"

"But nothing. You can take him, you've done it before. My fight is here. Rurouni out." He put away the commlink. "Now where were we?"

"I must say, you're quite the combatant. It was quite a surprise to me when you took Plasmus down." Rurouni stepped back, and realized he was against the wall. "You're quite the threat." Slade thrust the tip of his staff, now fully extended, at Rurouni, who jumped, landed lightly on the end of the staff, and vaulted over Slade's head, and brought up his own weapon defensively. "Very impressive," noted Slade as he brought the staff around and knocked the swordsman off his feet. "But not good enough."

"I've got more cards in my hand," retorted Rurouni, who brought the chain around the mercenary's ankle and yanking to trip him. "Think I don't play with a full—" A steel-toed boot to the face cut him off.

_Oof,_ he thought. _Note to self: Don't talk while fighting this guy._ He somersaulted back and landed on his feet, while Slade stood up quickly. Rurouni charged at Slade, flinging the sickle end at him. Slade deflected the attack casually. Rurouni brought the other end forward, wrapping it around the staff. He pulled, disarming the armored man. He tossed the weapons aside and swung at him. Slade dodged the punch easily.

"Since I have stripped you of your weapon, I shall liberate myself of my own. You are a worthy combatant, Slade." Rurouni came forward with a flurry of blows, which Slade either blocked or dodged. Slade then brought his foot up and around in a back kick. Rurouni caught the foot and threw him across the bar, sending him crashing into a wine rack. Rurouni grabbed the staff and kusari-gama, slinging the latter over his shoulder and using the former to pin the defeated man against the wall. "You're planning something," he growled. "_What is it?_"

At that moment, another shower of sheetrock and wood came up, followed by a "Boo-yah!" This startled Rurouni into letting up on the cyclopean villain. "Cyborg!"

"What?"

"Never mind, get Raven."

Slade stood up and pulled out a small cylindrical device with a button on top.

"A detonator!"

"Very good, Robin." He pushed the button. A cloud of smoke appeared, and when it cleared, Slade was gone. Only the detonator and a fortune cookie remained. Rurouni picked it up and opened it. It read:

_A bomb will go off somewhere in the industrial sector in 3 hours. Good luck._

Rurouni took a bottle of wine and flung it against the wall. "Damn it! He got away."

A hand on placed on his shoulder caused him to bring the staff around, and it stopped centimeters from Starfire's head. "Sorry about that, Star." He sighed heavily. "I'm just a little tense right now, and Slade's getting away is the least of our problems right now." He took Raven's limp form in his arms. "We need to get Rae to med lab and find that bomb."

"That'll be a piece of cake," said Beast Boy. "He told us where it is."

"But not exactly where it is," said Starfire.

"So we had better start looking." Robin punched his open palm and went into leader mode. "Cyborg, you take Raven and Rurouni to med lab. Star, Beast Boy, come with me. We're going after Slade and his bomb."

* * *

Rurouni carried the half-demon into the T-car's back seat, and buckled himself in a back seat as well, setting her head on his lap. He looked into her eyes and fingered her hair. _Wow, she's beautiful._ His reverie was interrupted when Cyborg said, "Yo, Ru. Sure you don't want to ride shotgun?"

"No, it's okay. I'd rather be back here with her."

"Oh, I see. Hey, you love her, don't you?"

Rurouni blushed. "Well, yes." He looked out the window. "I just hope she feels the same way about me…"

"All in good time, brother." He punched the gas. "Let's hurry it up!"


End file.
